


when it's half past five

by subtlesuccession



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesuccession/pseuds/subtlesuccession
Summary: “You know, I shouldn’t have come here after the concert, honestly Lisa-yah, you are so annoying.”Lisa looks down from laughing at the ceiling and watches as the older girl throws off the blankets and gets up from her mess of a bed.(alternatively: don't be fooled i'm bad w/ summaries it's a fluff piece inspired by their last minute japan trip a few weeks ago. pls be nice)





	when it's half past five

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first actual fic for bp (and for anything ever really). my writing has been pretty rusty but i just wanted to post something before the year ends. hope you all enjoy this short fluff! comments would be greatly appreciated <3

She feels an arm slide and wrap around her waist, slipping under her tie-dyed shirt, the soft petite hand feeling her ribs. She doesn’t need to turn around under the blankets to know who it is. She automatically leans back, comfortable and feeling light, and she couldn’t help but smile despite her sleepy daze.

 

“I hope we can all sleep long enough during the flight. Or else I’m going to be grumpy the whole day.”

 

She smiles wider at Jennie’s crackly morning voice against her back, and nods and hums in agreement.

 

She’s already shaken by this last minute schedule, she’s even asked for her extensions to be taken off to let her actual hair rest even just for a bit before she gets her new ones. It doesn’t help that her unwanted alarm came from their manager who just texted that he’s already outside her apartment.

 

She feels a soft nuzzle on the back of her neck, the arm tightening around her waist, and a leg twining with hers, all searching for a little morning warmth.

 

She hums a little deeper this time. She’s never a morning person but these moments with Jennie make her look forward to waking up.

 

She wishes they didn’t have to leave her bed today.

 

She closes her eyes, surrendering herself to a few more minutes of rest, sliding her own hand over Jennie’s, lacing their fingers loosely and feeling the older girl doing the same. She almost falls back asleep when she hears another beep from her phone followed by a quick double-honk from outside.

 

She feels rather than hears the grumble from the older girl, vibrating her shoulder blade. She almost did the same when Jennie’s phone rings this time.

 

She sighs. She sits up and reaches for the older girl’s phone on her night stand, unwillingly loosening herself from the grumbling girl’s grip.

 

‘Manager Oppa’

 

She answers the call, feeling Jennie scooting closer and tugging at her shirt as if to say ‘come back’. She immediately interrupts whatever their manager was about to say.

 

“ _Oppa_ , she’s gonna be out in five-- Ow, Nini! Aish! Fifteen! 15 minutes- _aniya_ , she’s up, she’s-”

 

“Lisa-ssi!”

 

“Wha-”

 

Lisa rubs her arm that was just pinched by the grumpy but cute as heck girl, now sitting up looking gorgeously ruffled in Lisa’s baggy Missy Elliot shirt, glaring at the blonde and holding the phone she just snatched.

 

Lisa almost feels bad for giggling. Almost.

 

But she softens her cheeky grin because _honestly, this girl._

 

She reaches out and brushes every black strand of hair that’s stuck on the older girl’s cheeks. _Unfortunate_ , Lisa thinks, _because her bed hair is the hottest thing._

 

She sees the glare softening, the puffy cat eyes obviously sleepy but the pout is still there.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“I could just borrow clothes from you.”

 

“Ok, I’m gonna make you some coff-”

 

“Let me just borrow, Lisa-ssi.”

 

Jennie grumbles in a more demanding tone, her pout deepening and Lisa can’t ignore it anymore because, _god_ , it’s too distracting and this sly, sly cat knows exactly what she’s doing.

 

Lisa slowly leans in and presses a tender kiss on the corner of Jennie’s pouting lips and briefly brushes her nose against her mandu cheek. The pout disappears completely as she feels the older girl tilt her head closer. Lisa pauses though, and breathes out a huge disappointed sigh, reaching for the older girl’s hand and rubbing her thumb on hers.

 

“You know I can’t let you borrow, unnie...”

 

Jennie’s brows furrow, her pout almost coming back because her Lili _always_ lets her borrow and she’s _never_ gotten such a bold rejection.

 

“--I don’t have Chanel here”, Lisa sighs again, exaggerated and obviously fake this time.

 

And Lisa watches with a wicked glint in her eyes as, ever so slowly, her Nini’s face turns into this mix of annoyed and impressed and giddy with an eyeroll-turned-glare that says she wants to shove Lisa away for teasing her _so early_ in the morning.

 

And so Jennie does shove her.

 

And Lisa falls back into the blankets with a chest full of laughter.

 

“You know, I shouldn’t have come here after the concert, honestly Lisa-yah, you are _so_ annoying.”

 

Lisa looks down from laughing at the ceiling and watches as the older girl throws off the blankets and gets up from her mess of a bed. She would have kept teasing if perhaps the grumpy girl’s butt covered in soft baby pink underwear isn’t peeking just under her very own shirt while the brunette shuffles around to pick her clothes from the floor.

 

Lisa’s stare gets caught as Jennie glares at her again and throws Lisa’s pajama shorts to her face.

 

“Stop staring at my butt.”

 

Jennie’s glare doesn’t stop her from smirking and Lisa couldn’t help but smirk back naughtily, her eyebrows wiggling, her lips making kissing noises. And, just like _that_ , the Jennie Kim automatically pretends to scoff, her face feigning offense as if her cheeks aren’t growing a shade of pink, as if her lips aren’t twisting to form a flustered giggle that she’s currently trying to hide with her hand. Lisa’s wicked laugh couldn’t be contained. They didn’t even _do_ anything last night.

 

_But it works every single time._

 

The brunette throws Lisa her pants from last night this time, and Lisa catches it as Jennie gets out of the room with what seems to be Lisa’s sweatpants draped on her arm.

 

“I’m leaving!”, the older girl yells.

 

But Lisa can hear a ghost of a giggle in her voice and she immediately stands up and grabs Jennie’s phone and bag from her nightstand, picks up the The Weeknd shirt that’s still in its plastic packaging sitting by her bed.

 

“Aish, unnie, your stuff!”, she says walking towards her room doorway. She has to pause at what she saw because _wow_ , Lisa thinks, _will I ever get tired of her looking like this?_

 

She leans on her door frame and just watches her Nini putting on Lisa’s baggy grey sweats--skipping and almost falling so adorably from one foot to another--with her hair still ruffled, looking smaller than ever in clothes that aren’t hers. She doesn’t even bother putting on socks before she slips her feet into her black Chuck Taylors. Far from glamourized, candid and clumsy, perfect nonetheless.

 

Jennie turns around to catch Lisa watching her for the second time that morning but this time Lisa looks down flustered.

 

“I- uh, here’s your-”, she steps closer to the older girl and slings the bag over her shoulder, gets Jennie’s coat from the rack and drapes it over the smaller girl who hasn’t moved at all since Lisa started fussing over her. And then Lisa has nothing left to do but let her blush get noticed.

 

Jennie’s looking up at her with this tiny almost unnoticeable smile and she blinks softly once before reaching out to Lisa's shirt collar which she tugs, making the blonde step closer.

 

The smaller girl tiptoes and as if on cue, Lisa meets her halfway, leaning down and cupping Jennie’s cheeks with warm hands, their lips brushing soft and-

 

_HOOONK!_

 

Jennie jumps and Lisa giggles, automatically holding the smaller girl’s waist steady.

 

“I’m gonna kill oppa.”

 

The way she delivers it with a deadpan expression only sends Lisa into a fit of her signature falsetto giggles. And with that Jennie turns towards the apartment door while sliding her arms through her coat sleeves, grabbing her phone and the concert shirt she purchased the night before. Lisa catches a glimpse of it as she opens the door so she stops Jennie, grabbing the small girl's arm before she leaves.

 

“Wait, Nini?”

 

“Yeah?”, she turns.

 

“It’s not true right?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“That you’ll-”, Lisa dramatically mimics holding a mic, “ _only fuck me when it’s haaalf paaaast fi-_ ”

 

“Oh my g-- LISA!!!”

 

Horrified and with one last shove on Lisa’s shoulder, Jennie looks around the hallway and exits the apartment blushing hard, cussing and mumbling something about loud cheesy Lisa, killing Park Chaeyoung, and some cuss words in Korean, leaving Lisa laughing fully by the doorway.

 

Lisa's giddy grin doesn’t fade as she closes the door and goes back to her room to shoot a text.

 

_black, no sugar?_

 

She doesn't even have to wait that long for the reply.

 

_always xx._


End file.
